Wonderwing
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: After Nightwing is captured, its up to Wondergirl to save him, unaware that she's fallen into an even bigger trap. (Wonderwing friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own young justice, nor do I own Tarantula.**

**For those of you who don't know Tarantula is the Catwoman to Nightwing's Batman, she is a femme fatale who operates within Bludhaven.**

* * *

Cassie sat on the couch, staring at the t.v., smiling as Dick Grayson was being interviewed about acting as head CEO of Wayne Enterprises in Bruce Wayne's absence.

She as admittedly a huge fangirl, she fangirled over both the Justice League and Young Justice teams, in fact she was president of the Wonder Woman Fanclub at school. But she was especially a fan of Dick Grayson, he was striking with the most gorgeous blue eyes, and ebony black hair she wanted to run her fingers through. She sighed dreamily, he was just so perfect.

"And Richard, on a personal note, is there a special lady in your life?" asked the reporter, Cassie immediately sat up and leaned in paying rapt attention.

"Not at the moment." said Dick chuckling nervously. Cassie squealed and jumped up and down on the couchlaughing as she hugged the pillow to her chest so hard some stuffing came out.

"Oops." she said greatful her mother was at work, and she was currently alone in her apartment. After cleaning up the stuffing, she layed back down on the couch and kept watching.

He was perfect, and she wished he would notice her, but even though she was Wondergirl, Wonder Woman's faithful sidekick. She was still just Cassie Sandsmark, plain, old, Cassie Sandsmark.

Once the interview was over, she turned off the t.v. and remained on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Even if he'd never notice her, it was nice to have wishful thinking.

'Mrs. Cassie Grayson, has a nice ring to it.' she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dick headed towards the limo, ignoring the papparazzi and flashing cameras, wondering why Zatanna couldn't have just made a clone of Bruce and had him show up. Or at least have Alfred come in with him.

When he got inside he was surprised to find a woman in a gold cocktail dress, and a white ermine coat., her black hair done up in a bun.

"Hello Nightwing." she said seductively, Dick's hands curled up into fists, he was greatful the windows were tinted black so they couldn't see inside.

"Tarantula, what are you doing here? what have you done with alfred?" he asked, defensively, Tarantula was one of the few who knew of his identity, he hadn't told her, she was just a good detective.

She was also dangerous, making Jason's actions against criminals look like mere papercuts. She smirked at him.

"Relax, your butler is under the effects of a sleeping powder, it'll wear off in a few minutes." she explained before snapping her fingers, making whoever was in front drive.

"What do you want?" he asked, not willing to drop his guard around her, the one time he had she'd taken advantage of him in the worst way possible. Needless to say she didn't trust him at all.

"Just to talk, are you still working with those idiots you call a team?" she asked, the disgust was evident on her tone. Dick, narrowed his eyes.

"My team are not idiots." He replied defensively, she also had a habit of belittling his team, especially to their faces.

Tarantula rolled her eyes, she held a great deal of affection towards Nightwing, and was a bit saddened to see someone with such amazing potential wasting it on some kiddie squad.

"Whatever makes you happy wing." she replied, calmly, before continuing.  
"All I'm saying is you could do so much better, putting those great skills of yours to work somewhere else like on the dark side for example."

"If you seriously came just to get me to join you, you've just wasted your time." said Dick rolling his eyes at her. She kept on smiling at him, mischieviously.

"Ironically though, tonight I actually need one of those kiddies." said Catalina, Dick lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Why?" he asked, defensiveness creeping in, He trusted his team to handle themselves and take care of business, but he didn't trust Tarantula who had an immense dislike of them and while she was saner that the Joker she was still dangerous.

"Relax big bro, I just need the little blonde one, I need her specifically." she replied in a calm proffesional voice.

" Why do you need Wondergirl?" He asked, before she snapped her fingers stopping the car in what looked to be a secluded wooded area. They looked to the front where they heard some mumbling.

"Looks like your Butler's up, too bad, wing." she replied before pulling out a syringe from her coat and lunging at him. Dick grabbed her arms and held her back, she kneed him in the stomach, and managed to inject him with the syringe.

"wh...what did." he muttered before going limp in her arms, she reached into his pockets and pulled out his cellphone.

'Now to find Wondergirl,' she thought searching through his contact lists, she paused when she arrived on the picture of the blond girl next to her picture was her contact information.

* * *

"Ow!" exclaimed Cassie as she fell off the couch, having woken up thanks to her cell phone.

she groaned and rubbed her weary eyes, wondering who could be calling her at...midnight! She grabbed her cellphone and looked at the caller ID, It was Nightwing but why?

'This better be important.' she thought as she awnsered.  
"Hello?"

"Hello Wondergirl." came a voice she recognized as Tarantula, immediately Cassie was up and ready for action.

"Tarantula, why do you have Nightwing's cell phone? What did you do to him?" She asked angrily. On the other line, the femme fatale chuckeled.

"My, my aren't we the over protective girlfriend Cassie, oh I'm sorry I meant Wondergirl." said Tarantula, Cassie's eyed widened in fear how did Tarantula know her real name? and what had she done to Nightwing?

"Now listen closely, or else..." said Tarantula, Cassie sat and listened intently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Young Justice doesn't belong to me, if I did there would be alot more fluffy moments between the team, and Tarantula and Redhood/Jason would make an appearance.**

**Thanks to all those who've read,followed,reviewed and favorited the story you guys rock.**

* * *

_Dick jumped from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the chilly night wind in his hair. He'd protected the city as Nightwing for a month now, and things had gone rather smoothly. He stopped when he heard a beeping from his utility belt._

_"Hello?" he awnsered._

_"Dude, where are you? tonight's 'family night ' remember?" said Wally, in the background he could here Connor's very, very bad attempt at karaoke, he assumed Megan put him up to that._

_"Sorry KF, lost track of time I'll be there in a few minutes just try not to eat the chocolates Zee said she'd save." said Dick, Zatanna had promised him some homemade chocolates, and that she'd try to save them from Wally as best as she could. He was met with a chuckle from the speedster._

_"I make no such promise, just hurry." he teased , making Dick roll his eyes and hang up before chuckling to himself._

_"New city, new identity, same old teammates." he said to himself. Although really he wouldn't trade his friends for anything. He was pulled out of his daze, when he heard a struggle take place nearby. He ran towards the noise and jumped down into the alleyway, only to find the thugs on the ground, their blood coating the white snow. He looked up at the woman in the orange jumpsuit and mask staring at him her lips turned up in a cruel amirk._

_"Who are you?" he asked, having never seen her around before. _

_"Tarantula." she'd said before jumping up onto the rooftops, Nightwing immediately ran after her, only to lose her when she ducked down another alleyway._

Dick groaned and looked around, he was chained up against a wall in an abandoned warehouse, it was filled with rows of boxes. He didn't know what was in them, but if they had to do with what Tarantula was planning then it cant've been good. He looked up as Tarantula strutted over to him, swinging a tire iron in her hand.

"Hello, querido." she said calmly, still swinging the tire iron in a circular motion, he assumed she was going to beat him with it, just as the Joker had beat Jason with a crowbar. When he remembered she was going after Cassie.

"Stay away from her." he said weakly, he felt numb and his body ached, but his resolve was strong she was definetly not going to get away with this. He was going to find a way out of this somehow.

"And just what are you going to do about it if I don't?" she taunted, leaning in just a few inches from his face.

"You're in no position to be making threats at the moment, not only are you chained up, in case you haven't noticed, you're abit drugged at the moment and it'll have a pretty lasting effect. As for where we are, we're located just a few hours outside Bludhaven, you'd be crazy to go anywhere." she explained, her smirk ever present on her face.

"Guess you taught me abit too well didn't you?" she asked gently stroking his cheek, Dick pulled away from her touch in disgust.

Tarantula balled her hands into fists her former mentor...the love of her life...wanted nothing to do with her when he was the one who'd created her in the first place, she grabbed his chin and made him face her.

She stared deep into his blue eyes remembering that night.

_"Stop running." threatened Nightwing having finally pinned her down flat on her back, what was strange to him was, that she seemed to had wanted to be caught, almost as if this was a game to her._

_"Ok Tarantula, explain something to me why have you been following me around, and what is it you're after." he asked, meaning business, the femme fatale had been every place he was, in every mission he went, either by himself or with the team she was there. always watching_

_"I just wanted to get to know you better, I know who you are ex-boy wonder I guess you could say I'm a bit of a fangirl." she teased, _

_"How did you- nevermind, if you're a fan then you know I never kill...ever." he replied, standing up and getting off of her, she followed suit and gently placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Then teach me." said Tarantula, her eyes looking at him hungrily, she was greatful he couldn't see them underneath the mask._

_Nightwing sighed, he'd never really thought of having a sidekick of his own before, although technically she wouldn't be his sidekick, but more along the lines of his partner. and there was the added bonus of keeping her off the streets._

_"Ok, I'll mentor you"_

"You brought this upon yourself you know Wing." she said in a dangerously low voice. He just simply glared at her, wondering where he'd gone wrong to make his partner turn out this way. True, sometimes sidekicks/partners could get tired of being in their mentor's shadows like Red Arrow had, Retire from duty like Wally and Artemis, or heck even grow up and move on to be heros in their own cities, like he had. But none of them were as twisted as Tarantula had.

"You decided to hang around that pathetic team of yours, you decided to choose that witch over me...now I'm going to make blondie pay for what you've done, my boss called for her blood and not only will I give it to him but I will make you watch as she dies." siad Tarantula, before a flash of black and red slammed her into the ground.

"I don't think so." said Cassie glaring down at the orange clad woman.

"Get out of here." said Dick, Cassie went over and ripped out the chains freeing him, the blond gently set him down on the floor.

"Wait, you're Dick Grayson, she didn't mention you being kidnapped too." sid Cassie softly, as she ripped off the shackles, revealing red marks on his wrists.

'Oh right ,' thought Dick, remembering that she didn't know his secret identity. Cassie smiled softly, it wasn't condescending like Tarantula's was but sweet, and genuine.

"Are you ok? have you seen Nightwing?what-"she stopped when she realized she was rambling, silently cursing herself for rambling he chuckled and gently ruffled her hair.

"Well, lets just say I'm not feeling the aster." he replied, she lifted en eyebrow quizzically, Dick had used one of the wordplays Nightwing sometimes used, slowly pieces began to unravel. In her mind she put a mask over Dick's blue eyes.

"Nightwing?" she asked, he smiled up at her and gave a small nod.

she opened her mouth to say more when something slammed into her head, the blow had thrown her a few feet away. she groaned and gently placed a hant to the side of her head, where she felt something dripping.

"Blood?" she said to herself in surprise, there were very few things in this world that could make her bleed, so exactly how hard had she been hit?

She flew out of the way as Tarantula went to hit her again, ducking from the ninja stars being thrown at her. she had to get herself and Nightwing out of here. She looked to Nightwing, he wanted to get up and help her, but he seemed...different almost as if he'd been drugged.

She floated down to check on him, when Tarantula lunged and plunged a knife into her side. Cassie fell to the ground, clutching her side, trying to stem the bleeding when the tire iron hit her again...and again...and again.

"No." muttered Nightwing, as he watched Tarantula beating Cassie, in his mind he imagined the Joker doing the same to Jason. He'd warned his team repeatedly to never drop their guard around an enemy, especially one out to kill them. He groaned and struggled to stand.

Cassie coughed out blood, as she held her wrists up, hoping her gauntlets would stop the iron. She screamed as the iron hit her throat, and she was sure she'd heard some ribs cracking when Tarantula hit her side.

'Why didn't I bring someone with me?' she thought as she began to grow weaker and weaker, 'because you thought you could handle this yourself ' came a voice inside her mind. She also wondered if this was what Jason had felt before he died.

"Come on Demi-god, you're making this too easy." taunted Tarantula, true it had been too easy, but then again Nightwing had taught her that metahuman or not if you hit someone in the head hard enough, not only will you draw blood but you can also impair ,them.

Cassie met Nightwing's eyes, he looked so sad...so helpless it was strange to see him this way. she coughed up more blood as she slowly rose up, crying out in pain as Tarantula struck her down once more.

Nightwing reached into his pockets to find a few weopens to use, when he noticed the ninja stars from earlier on the wall. He looked at Tarantula, who was preoccupied enough for him to grab the stars and throw them at her.

Tarantula caught them and turned to him,

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked, he smirked as Cassie floated up and knocked her out with another swift punch, before falling to her knees.

"C'mon, she won't stay down for long." he said before helping her up, he had her lean against him as they went to go find a place to hide while they came up with a plan to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Hey dudes and dudettes as usual, I do not own the awesomeness that is young justice.**

**Also on another note the next chapter won't be posted until either this friday or next friday, when we pay the internet bill. just letting you know before hand so you won't think I abandoned the story.**

**now onward**!

* * *

Cassie groaned as Dick gently sat her down on the floor, he sat next to her before making sure Tarantula wasn't around. Cassie leaned next to him, he'd never seen her look so broken, normally she was a hyperactive ball of energy, always laughing, and having fun...she didn't deserve this

"Nightwing, I'm tired." she whispered, he could tell she was trying hard to stay awake thanks to the concussion Tarantula had given her.

"Its ok Cas, you're going to be fine, here did you bring your cell?" he asked, she nodded and handed the pink cellphone over.

"Ok, I'm going to call for back up, in the meantime, don't go to sleep, keep watch." he said in a soothing, calm voice. she nodded ,and floated a few inches above the ground to get a closer look.

Cassie blinked back a few tears, her body ached and it was hard to breathe. She was just so tired...Not to mention the fact that her pride was wounded as well. Had she not been so foolish, had she taken the time to bring back-up, had she learned from what happened to Jason, none of this would've happened.

"Ok, Robin was able to track your cellphone, he'll be coming with back-up." explained Nightwing, she nodded, wincing as she softly landed next to him.

"I'm sorry." she said as tears streamed down her cheeks,he gently reached out and brushed them away.

"Look Cas, now isn't the time for the blame game, I'm not sure how long the drugs will last or when Robin and the others will get here, but until one of those things happen, we souldn't place the blame on either one of us." he explained, in that warm brotherly voice of his, she nodded and rubbed her weary eyes.

"In the meantime, we should create as much distance between Tarantula and ourselves as we can, we also have to keep you awake." he replied, as he stood up.

"We could play Twenty-one questions, that should keep my brain busy." she replied, as he carried her piggy back style once he was sure enough feeling had returned to his legs enough that he wouldn't topple over.

" You first." she said as they started walking.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked responding with a random question off the top of his head.

"A vet, I've always loved animals." she replied, with a small smile.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked, picking a random question.

"Red, he awnsered simply, a sad smile on his face.

"Red, is normally associated with Robins, my mom used to call me her little robin." he explained, Cassie smiled fondly.

"She sounds like a nice woman." said the blonde girl, earning her a smile from Nightwing.

"She was, my mom was the best, she taught me how to cook, she also taught me to always keep an open mind." he said, there was a sadness to his voice, but Cassie wouldn't press further.

"Why did you decide to be Wondergirl?" he asked curiously, Cassie looked down and kept quiet for a few minutes. Did she want to tell? she sighed and decided to anyway, considering he'd already shared somethinsg special with her.

"When I was a little girl, there was a game we played called Justice League, one or two kids were selected as the bad guys. While three kids were chosen to play as Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, the rest were given a league member to play as like Flash or Green Arrow. The others were told to go hide in random spots, while the three went to go find them and save them from the two bad guys. In the end when everyone in the league is safe, you're supposed to corner the bad guys in a circle and you win the game." she explained.

Nightwing nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"It was my first day in a new school, and at recess everyone was given their parts, I was given Robin." she explained. Dick looked back at her, he knew where this was going.

"No one searched for you did they?" he asked, she shook her head and wiped away the tears.

"I waited behind a bush all recess, but no one ever came to find me." she replied sadly, Nightwing was both angry at Cassie's classmates for what they'd done and saddened for Cassie. He knew what it was like to be left out, unwanted and shunned.

"After school, I saw Wonder Woman save someone, from what I don't remember, but what I do remember is saying I wanted to be just like her...like you guys. I became Wonder girl for every lttle boy and girl who was ever left out, to show that, it does get better." she said, her resolve was srtonger now than it had been a few minutes ago.

"What about you? why did you become Robin?" she asked, knowing there was more to the story.

She listened closely as he told her, she wanted to find Tony Zucco and Roland Desmond and kill them for what they'd done.

"Do you like the circus?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Its my favorite place in the world." she replied tiredly. "What's yours?"

"With my team." he said bluntly, immediately she felt a surge of affection for her friend.

"Aw how sweet." said a familiar voice, tauntingly. they dodged Tarantula's attacks. Tarantula stood her ground, glaring at him.

"Cassie, we're gonna play Justice League, ok? I'm Batman and you're Robin, go wait for me." he whispered.

"And leave you alone with her?" she asked, he turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok, I promise." he said, even if she could help him she was in no position to deal with Tarantula she nodded and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Still don't own YJ if I did, I'd fight super-duper hard to keep it on air for at least one more season.**

**A/N: So it turns out, my dad lied and we still have internet...so I have no idea when it will get shut off or if it even will be shut off. **

**Also, I know my grammer isn't the best so, if anyone wants to beta then please be my guest *holds up plate of cookies* please? **

**Warning: this chapter is going to be very flashback heavy.(you might also see a few similarites between Tarantula and Cassie in this chapter) and there are some mentions of Child abuse.**

* * *

_"Wow." said twelve year old Catalina, as she watched the news feed of Batman and Robin, stopping yet another villain. She sighed dreamily at the sight of the boy wonder. He was cute, (much cuter than any of the boys in school anyway.) and so tough. She imagined if she was his girlfriend, he'd be so protective over her, he'd never let anything bad happen to her._

_"What're you watching?" asked her step-father, the tiny twelve year old immediately looked down at her knees. Her step-father worked at Wayne Interprises for Bruce Wayne, and he always came home complaining that Mr. Wayne never showed up for work, and was a lazy, irresponsible man, who for some reason, was one of the richest men in the world. While her step-father, worked 24/7 and had nothing to show for it._

_Naturally, he drank and had a few anger issues, she screamed as he yanked her up by her hair._

_"I said what're you looking at!" he yelled._

_"Batman and Robin!" she exclaimed, whimpering as his grip on her hair became tighter._

_"Tsk. Batman and Robin, if they were real heros, they'd make life easier for guys like me, but instead they protect big-wigs like Bruce Wayne." said the man, dropping her to the floor. He glowered at the screen._

_By day, Stephen Maples, Worked for Bruce Wayne, day in and day out, he worked his ass off while the yuppie was living it up, with riches and hot women. While he was stuck here with a house, wife and daughter who didn't appreciate what he did. He looked down at Catalina, she was a thorn in his side. If she weren't around, he and his wife would have not just the money they earned, but the girl's life insurance as well._

_Catalina shrank back as her step-father looked at her strangely, slowly she stood up and began to back away. Her black eyes darted to the T.V., Robin had just taken down a bad guy...Robin_

_Robin was her hero, her crush...she wanted to be just like him. Immediately, she dashed towards the kitchen, her step-father ran after her ready to kill her._

_'What would Robin do?" she wondered, as she looked around the kitchen for something to defend herself with. She screamed as he grabbed her and began dragging her back to the living room. When she saw the butcher knife in the sink...and everything after became a blur._

_The next thing Catalina knew, she was standing in the middle of the living room coated in her step-father's blood. His body lay on the ground, completely hacked to bits...she looked down at the butcher knife in her hand covered in blood._

_bits and pieces of her memory returned...he was going to kill her... and she'd only meant to defend herself like Robin would've. But she couldn't stop thinking of how much she hated him...how he beat her...belittled her mother behind her back...complained and complained and complained._

_A tiny chuckle escaped her lips, as she laughed, tears streamed down her cheeks. It felt good punishing those who did wrong...now she knew why Batman and Robin did what they did...they were both the judge and jury._

_Just as she had been her Step-father's judge, jury and executioner. However, she needed a name if she was going to go around helping Batman and Robin, a superhero name all her own. Then she noticed a tarantula crawl behind the stove._

_'Thats it, Tarantula, I like it.'she thought, as she walked to her room and went to go pack up her belongings._

Tarantula lunged at Nightwing, stabbing him in the shoulder, smiling as he cried out in pain.

"Feel that Wing? this is what it felt like when you betrayed me!" she exclaimed, as she dug the blade in further, and twisted it ,making him scream.

"I betrayed you?" he repeated weakly, as he struggled to stand, looking into her masked eyes.

"Last I checked, you hurt me pretty bad by taking advantage of me, in more ways than one! All I ever did was try to teach you, and be a good mentor, and yet you helped Blockbuster make my life a living hell!" He yelled,anger coursing through his veins.

_Zatanna laid on the hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of tubes and a respirator. Nightwing sat by her side and held her hand, It had been a month since they'd lost Tula...a year since they'd lost Jason. He didn't think he could handle losing anyone else, especially Zatanna._

_"I'm so sorry Zee, I should've been there for you." He said, struggling to keep the tears inside._

_"Aww, are you mad Nightwing?" came a familiar taunting voice, he looked around for wherever Blockbuster was, wondering how he could've gotten into the cave. When he noticed a small cylinder recorder near his feet, he looked around wondering where it came from, when Blockbuster's voice came from the recording._

_" You brought this upon yourself Nightwing, for coming into my city and disrupting my rule. Now you have two choices, you can stay away from Bludhaven and go back to Gotham where you belong, or I kill more and more of your team."_

_Dick's eyes widened, no Jason had died by the Joker's hands, Tula had died by Oceanmaster's hands, and Zee... well he'd never underestimate Talia Al Ghul's ferocity ever again._

_"Foolish boy, who do you think led Robin to the warehouse with promises of meeting his mother? And who do you think tipped off Ocean Master to sweet little Aquagirl's presence in his lair?... as for your beautiful Witch friend, I don't know who told you it was Al Ghul's daughter, but I can assure you it was I who had some...personal time with her."_

_Nightwing dropped the recorder, his hands clenched tightly into fists as he ran out of the hospital room. Out for blood._

_Outside the door, Tarantula turned to Zatanna on the bed._

_"You should count yourself lucky witch, I would've bashed your brains in, but I didn't want you coming off as some martyr." She smirked as she turned and calmly followed Nightwing._

_'Have fun in bed Witch, because tonight is the night Nightwing becomes mine.' she thought. The plan would go along smoothly, Nightwing would kill Blockbuster for what he did to Robin, Aquagirl and Zatanna, breaking his code of honor and himself in the precess. In thens, Tarantula would be there to pick up the pieces of what was left._

"You lied to me, you used me." Said Nightwing angrily as he kicked her away and took the dagger out. His blue eyes filled with rage.

"I did exactly what you did to them Nightwing, and don't give me those sad puppy eyes either." She replied sternly.

"Didn't you use them? didn't you use Aqualad and Artemis for your own gain? didn't you lie to those kiddies?." She asked with a cruel smirk. Nightwing's eyes widened in shock...she was right.

"Deep down you know your heart is as black and cold as mine is, admit it Wing, you and me we're something special, cut from the same cloth, we don't need them." She added as she walked closer to him.

Nightwing just stood there rigid, the blood pouring down his shoulder.

"We're better than them, smarter, stronger...just hand over blondie, and together we can rule over these pathetic metas once and for all, think about it Wing. Even the great and all knowing Batman will be bowing to you, all you need to do is join me." Her tone was soft and not as harsh as before. The femme fatale leaned in, and kissed his lips.

Behind a few crates, Cassie hid...having heard everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ though that should be obvious by now, and thankyou for the reviews, follows and favorites. It means alot guys.**

**Oh, and because I like to make things alittle fun. :D**

**Jason Todd's death was decided by a vote, so I propose a vote, How many vote for Dick to join Tarantula, and how many vote for him to rebuff her offer. I have two endings planned for whatever the outcome is. XD**

**Poll is on my profile, also I know Artemis and Wally are retired but there is no way they wouldn't just sit there and let their little brother and Cassie get kidnapped.**

* * *

Cassie, sat there leaning against the crates, Tarantula was wrong. Yes, Nightwing had made many mistakes in his life, but overall he was a good person,he truly, deeply cared for the team. If Megan was their mother, and Conner their father, then Dick was their older brother. He was always there for them, helping them, guiding them, protecting them, training them. She'd never met someone as good and selfless as him

She groaned weakly as she struggled to stand, she had to help him, had to stop Tarantula. Tears threatened to fall as pain shot through her stopped when someone placed a hand over her shoulder, smiling at the sight if Robin's face.

"Hey Rob."she greeted softly.

"Boy,Tarantula doesn't kid around does she?"asked Jaime, as he went over and picked her up bridal style. He winced at the purple,black and blue splotches on her arms and shoulders, some even on her neck, she was also pale, considering she lost a bit of blood from the blow to her head.

"No I don't." said Tarantula, jumping down from the crates. Robin pulled out his bat-arangs, Artemis pulled out her arrows and prepared to shoot, next to her Kid Flash and Impulse put their goggles on.

"My, my, my if it isn't Kid Flash, Artemis,Robin, Blue Beetle and..." she paused at the sight of Impulse, and cocked her eyebrow up.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked in confusion, having never seen the red and white clad hero.

"The name is Impulse, Cruella." replied Bart, a cocky grin on his face. Tarantula scowled in response, he was annoying.

"Whatever," She turned to Blue Beetle and smiled seductively.

"Now, be a dear, and hand her over."

"Bite me." said Blue Beetle glaring up at the orange clad femme fatale, holding Cassie protectively and activating his wings. She pulled out her zai, and dodged Artemis' arrows as she rushed towards Blue Beetle.

"Blue go!" ordered Kid Flash, as he and Impulse sped over to Tarantula and ran circles around her. Blue Beetle turne to fly off, when Cassie groaned and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Wait Blue, Dic-Nightwing, he's in trouble...he needs help." she said wearily before coughing up blood. Blue bit his lip he wanted to help Nightwing, but Cassie needed the most help right now.

" I'm taking you to the bio-ship first, you need just as much help as he does." He replied before flying off.

Tarantula glared at them, she sighed and stood in the center calmly, before sticking out her zai and stabbing Impulse in the side.

"Impulse!" Yelled Kid Flash, momentarily distracted as Tarantula grabbed a chain from her belt and caught him with it, and prepares to jump, When Artemis ran over, and kicked Tarantula square in the jaw.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" yelled the archer, kicking her repeatedly before windmill kicking her into some crates.

"Love ya too babe," said Kid Flash, smiling at Artemis before going over to Bart's side.

"I'll live, hurts like hell, but I'll live." said Impulse, holding his side and staggering upwards. He'd been through much worse in his timeline.

"Now awnser me Tarantula, where is Nightwing and why did you want Wondergirl?" asked Robin in a dangerously low voice. No one messed with his teammates. He'd never personally met Tarantula, but He'd heard stories of her from the team and Jason.

" Is this the part where I'm supposed to do the whole, mandatory badguy monologue?" she asked in a bored tone. Staring down at each of the heros.

"Yes, yes it is." awnsered Kid Flash, glaring daggers at her.

* * *

"Hold on Cassie, its ok, you're going to be ok." said Ms. Martian as Cassie rested on a hospital bed in the bio-ship. beside her, Zatanna was casting an assortment of healing spells. All she could think about was getting back there and helping Nightwing.

_"Cassie." said M'gann within Cassie's mind._

_"M'gann? what're you? you said you'd never use your mental powers on us." said Cassie, remembering the promise the older girl had made._

_"I know, but listen I need to know what happened I've made sure that my powers won't brain damage you." said the martian with a small smile. Cassie smiled back, Megan truly was like their mother, she was kind, and supportive._

_"Ok," she replied._

* * *

Dick stood there rigid, he'd heard the fighting going on...heard Artemis and Wally. He didn't deserve to be saved by them...by anyone. He was a manipulative bastard, who would do whatever it took to finish the mission. The words he'd said to Black Canary five years ago, played in his head over and over.

_"Hurting? try traumatized, I finally become leader and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths. Now I know I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge, not anymore. And thats not even the worst of it...I always wanted, expected to grow up and become him, and the hero bit? I'm still all in. But that thing inside of him?...the thing that drives him to sacrifice everything,for the sake of his mission...thats not me...I don't want to be the Batman."_

But in the end, He had become Batman, the very person he was dead set on not turning into. And the worst part was, deep down he liked it...he'd liked being the one to come up with the deep plans, he'd liked being in control of everything...just like Tarantula.

She was right, he was just like her, he'd used Kaldur and Artemis to further his own goals, just like she'd used him and Blockbuster. He'd lied to his team...his family because of some mission. He looked down, remembering their hurt and betrayed faces, the way Zatanna looked at him warily...the look of shere disappointment in Batman's face.

He'd let them down...he'd let them all down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own YJ, as per the norm.**

**Also, Jack Frost decided to visit today...on the day I have to walk from school to the library, and I don't have a jacket. meh he's too adorable to stay mad at.**

**Anywho, majority vote states that Nightwing shall rebuff Tarantula's offer. Now Tarantula would like to quote everyone's favorite Evil Regal.**

**Tarantula:My gift to you, is the happy ending to this, little story, for soon my real work will begin. I shall destroy the Young Justice team and make Nightwing mine...if it is the last thing I do.**

**Also, I wrote this in the libarary, but the library computer times out after an hour, and I didn't get to save it, and its not written down either. So now, I get to rewrite this chapter...well enough of my rambling.**

* * *

Dick continued to stare at the floor.

Listening as they fought, he sighed and knelt down. Wondering if he should probably join her, when he felt a gust of cold wind whip across his face. He looked around for the source of the wind, but found nothing exept for a robin's feather on the ground infront of him.

He smiled, understandingly, before glancing upwards. His parents were probably giving him a sign, and the last thing he wanted to do was disobey them. He picked up the feather and held it as he stood up.

_"You remind me of a small Robin in flight."_ His mother had often told him, with a smile on her face.

_"If you're going to be my sidekick then you're going to need a name, and plases don't be unoriginal and say Batboy." Said Bruce, Dick smiled up at his adopted father._

_"I want to be called, Robin."_

He wasn't Batman, but he wasn't Robin anymore either. He was Nightwing, the defender of Bludhaven and leader of the Young Justice team. But more importantly, he was Dick Grayson, the son of the late Mary and John Grayson, and the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the last of the Flying Graysons. and Dick Grayson, could make decisions for himself.

He stood tall, the drugs having worn off, he smiled genuinely and decided to fall back on a small old habit of his. temporarily of course

* * *

Tarantula stared at the new Robin, he was far different than Dick and Jason had been. He seemed more serious and calculating. He was watching her and seemed to be analyzing her every move, she smirked wanting to break the little brat.

"So, Batman let a new kid wear the cape, tell me how does it feel to be a replacement?" she asked, Tim's eyes narrowed, glaring at her through the mask.

"I am not a replacement." said Tim, clenching his hands into fists, he was tired of villains calling him that, tired of being reminded of Jason's death being the only reason he was picked to be Robin.

"Aren't you? Kid, they're just using you to stroke their own egos, sort of like their saying we fucked up the first time. Lets see if we can get it right this time, How do you think Jason feels, knowing that you replaced him and took his spot? I bet he hates you deep down inside." She said, Tim shut his eyes trying to block her out, but it was too late the seeds of doubt had been planted.

" And Dick, how do you think he feels, knowing his beloved little brother was replaced, I bet he hates you just as much as Jason does. Probably more-" She was stopped by Artemis slapping her across the face.

"Leave him alone, and tell us what you're planning." said the archer in a dangerously low voice. She wasn't going to put up with any of her mind games.

Tarantula smirked at her and Wally, making the two older heros cringe.

"Simple, you see, my boss has plans in store for Wondergirl and I just want Nightwing because he belongs to me." she awnsered smugly.

Impulse immediately stepped in between the three heros and Tarantula, she was important to their mission right now and was better alive than dead. Although it had made him sick how she spoke of Nightwing like he was a possession instead of a person.

"I don't belong to anyone." said a voice from the shadows, the group looked around for wherever Nightwing was. Artemis and Wally smiled as a familiar laughter rang through the warehouse.

"Is that Nightwing?" asked Tim in confusion, he'd never heard his brother laugh like that before.

"Oh you bet it is Robin." awnsered his brother before he jumped down, Tarantula's eyes widened the drugs had worn off.

"Ok, Tarantula, lets get one thing straight I don't belong to you, never have and never will, my place is with my family. Bats, Robins, Speedsters and everyone in between, I love them more than anything." he turned to Tim and flashed him a small smile.

"And sure they drive me crazy , but I would never hate them." He turned and glared at his ex-partener.

"You on the other hand? are the opposite, now to be fair I'm going to give you a chance to-whoops missed me." said Nightwing as he dodged a kick to the face.

"missed again." said Nightwing, trolling Tarantula, who was getting angrier and angrier by the second. What the hell was he doing? she wondered.

"Um, shoudn't we kind of help?" asked Tim, not sure of what was going on, he and Bart looked up at the two older heros expectantly.

"Nah, he's got it all covered, believe it or not he used to do this alot when we were younger." explained Wally, smiling nostalgically as Nightwing dodged and ducked,bobbing and weaving, trolling Tarantula.

Bart and Tim looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to just leave it be when Tarantula collapsed from exhaustion in Dick's arms.

"Ok guys lets head home." said Nightwing, before Artemis went over and ruffled his hair.

"So, we'll laugh about this someday huh?" she said, with a small smile, making Dick remember he didn't have his mask on.

Dick chuckled nervously, in response.

"The names Dick Grayson." he said as they walked out the door towards the bioship.

"Well Dick Grayson, the name is Artemis Crock." she awnsered light heartidly. When they were met with a very overjoyed Megan.

"You're alright!..." exclaimed Megan happily.

"Well mostly." said Bart, still clutching his side...his poor abused side. Tim smiled and helped him up towards the medical wing.

"Hey, M'gann we should probably dump Tarantula in Belle Reve irst." said Wally motioning to the unconscious Woman in Nightwing's arms. she was caught off guard by Dick's maskless face.

"Nightwing, you're eyes they're beautiful." said Megan softly. Artemis and Wally smiled at each other, they were definetly going to have fun witnessing the various reactions to Nightwing's unmasked face.

"Is, Cassie ok?" asked Nightwing, blushing tomato red.

"She's asleep, Zatanna's been casting healing spells all this time." explained the martian as she took control of the ship, and flew to Belle Reve, while Nightwing filled in the missing details of what happened.

* * *

**'Tis not the end, there is still the epilogue left, and yes Tarantula's plans aren't revealed...thats for the sequel. although I can assure you, Tarantula and her boss are not agents of the light. Gah, has anyone noticed that the Light pretty much just like up and died (not literally) since the reach appeared?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay yesterday. for some reason, FFN was having some technical issues regarding the latest chapters of yesterday's stories being posted. I assume its been fixed thanks to the fact I can read latest chapter updates.**

**Anyhow, we have arrived at the final chapter of Wonderwing and I just want to thank each and everyone of you guys who read my story :D**

**seriously, this is like my first ever multi-chapter fic, mostly I write oneshots but its because of you guys I was able to write a 7 chapter story!**

**I'd also like to announce that I'll be writing another YJ story!, although it'll take place in season one.**

* * *

Tim listened as his brother told them about what had transpired in the warehouse. He was greatful they'd made in time before anything else had happened. But he also felt guilty, Dick had offered him and Jason to go with him, and while Jason (understandably) couldn't go. Tim had no excuse, he should've gone with his brother...at least he could've prevented Alfred being knocked out, and the rest of this night from happening.

He was very glad that Alfred hadn't been injured or worse, and was probably contacting Bruce. Speaking of Bruce and the rest of the league were on their way home from Rimboar. The war with the Reach and The Light had been won while they were off earth, and the Young Justice team was definetly going to get an earful when they came back. but Bruce was too, Tim was going to quit the team he didn't want to be Robin anymore, not when he'd nearly gotten Cassie and Dick almost killed.

Besides he was a replacement and nothing more, just there to fill up the space left by Jason, heck Jason and Tim had detested each other when they first met...and no the fact that at the moment, Jason had been Red Hood, and Tim wasn't aware of it, did not mean anything.

In his eyes, he didn't deserve to be Robin after tonight.

"Hey Rob, you ok?" asked Nightwing, gently placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. He'd heard what Tarantula had told Tim, he felt guilty for not stopping her sooner, his ex-partener had a way of getting into your mind.

"I'm fine." he lied, Nightwing immediately stood up and motioned for Robin to follow. The younger boy nodded and did so, much to Megan's confusion.

"He needs it." said Wally, Megan nodded not wanting to press on any further.

"Tim, what Tarantula said isn't true you're not a replacement." said Nightwing, his hand firmly on Tim's shoulder.

"Then why was I picked to be Robin, give me one good reason Dick, I mean lets face it I'm nothing like you or Jason. You can hack into top secret files in under a minute, three at the most, you have natural flexibility and reflexes, not to mention you can perform a quadruple somersault in midair! You have the support of every superhero on the planet and even some villains! and Jason? Don't even get me started on him, he has street smarts, and is extremely savvy, he can match wits with any of Batman's rogue gallery. He came back to life after being hit with a crowbar and blown up! He has the smarts to come up with a plan to rival Batman...and what can I do?" he asked, his voice dropping to a tiny whisper. Dick hugged Tim tightly, he had no idea that his little brother felt that way.

"I'll tell you what you can do Tim, you can analyze things better than Jason and I can, you look at things from all angles and can come up with over a hundred solutions, always capable of picking the best one. You don't act first and look for any possible weak points first before anything." said Dick with a comforting smile.

"Bats doesn't want you to replace me or Jason, you were chosen to be Robin because he saw something inside of you that was special. Something Jay and I see too, a wise,quick-thinking,caring person who one day is going to be an even better hero than anyone of us combined."

Tim smiled up at his older brother, He definetly felt alot better than he had a minute ago. But one thing still bothered him.

" Why did you even take her on as a sidekick anyway?" asked Tim, wondering how in the world his brother could agree to mentor someone like Tarantula.

"Believe me, I'm kind of kicking myself over that decision too, but I don't think she was always this way. Something happened to her to make her snap." explained Dick looking down at the ground, he'd let go of Tim and crossed his arms.

_"You took advantage of me!" yelled Nightwing, glaring at Tarantula as they stood on a rooftop._

_"Not only that but you told Blockbuster Tula was in Ocean Master's lair, you killed her...and Jason, you tipped him off about his mother knowing she'd sell him out to the Joker! You nearly killed Zatanna. you helped Blockbuster, kill him and then you take advantage of me? What kind of sick person are you?" he asked glaring at her. He felt hurt and betrayed._

_How could he face the team...face Batman after letting such a dangerous person into their midst. Tarantula slapped him across the face._

_" I'm a sick person?" she asked glaring at him._

_"Last I checked, Ocean Master electrocuted an innocent girl and even showed her body off as a trophy, thats sick! Joker beat an innocent boy with a crowbar and blew him up, thats sick! Megan pretty much mindraped her boyfriend thats whats sick Wing!" she yelled, anger coursing through her veins, couldn't he see how much he meant to her? _

_"A man, threatning to kill his step-daughter...thats sick." She cried, tears trailing down her cheeks._

_"I love you so much Wing, ever since I was a little girl and I'd watch you on t.v. fighting crime, I'd think of how great it was to be your girlfriend... To be the Lois Lane to your Superman. I'm going to be honest I never liked that team of yours to begin with. I just stuck around because of you."_

_"why did you have Tula and Jason killed then?" he asked, Tarantula's eyes widened._

_Was he seriously asking about his teammates when she'd pretty much poured her heart out to him? that-that selfish little prick!_

_He dodged as she lunged at him, ready to plunge a knife into his throat. He didn't know she'd loved him, but really if the team meant so little to her, then why did she kill two of his teammates and nearly kill his girlfriend._

_"Tula was my best friend, I had her killed because I didn't want her to suffer, when I killed Aqualad and Tempest...I wanted to protect her from the pain of seeing one friend kill the others. I killed Jason and nearly killed the witch, because they were close to you...and as long as they and the bat are around...you will never be mine." she said in a calm voice, it creeped him out._

_"All I wanted to do, was to show you how much I loved you, I thought you'd understand...but I guess not." said Tarantula, she turned her back to him._

_"But I won't give up, I'll kill them...and you will watch as the light leaves their eyes, I will not rest until you've lost everything and I'm the only one you can depend on." said the femme fatale, it was her turn to dodge as Nightwing lunged at her._

_"Good bye." she whispered stealing a kiss from him before disappearing via smoke bomb._

"Must've been something big." said Tim, Nightwing nodded. they were interrupted by Impulse screaming.

They, Artemis, Wally and Megan rushed to the medic bay to see what was wrong. Only to see Zatanna standing there looking annoyed, as Cassie and Jaime tried not to laugh.

"The pain! my side! Its all going dark!The pain is so unbearable! make it stop!" exclaimed Impulse, in a loud hammy voice, the team save for Cassie and Jaime rolled their eyes.

"I haven't even touched you yet." said Zatanna rubbing her temples. Wally, Artemis and Megan returned to the front of the ship just as annoyed as Zatanna was.

"Hey Zee." greeted Dick, with a small smile, Zatanna looked up and smiled back at him.

"Hi Dick," she greeted, her smile faded upon seeing the stabwound on his shoulder. She cocked an eyebrow making him step forward and allow her to heal him. The last time he'd resisted...was not pleasant.

The ex-boywonder looked over at Cassie.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, still smiling she smiled back at him and flashed a thumbs up at him.

"I'm feeling alot better thanks to Zee." she replied, Zatanna looked from the blond to Dick and back. She could sense they wanted some time alone, and motioned for Blue and Robin to follow her while making Impulse float behind them.

Once they were left alone, Dick sat by Cassie's bedside he was glad to see she was alright, especially after remembering Tarantula's promise.

"So, Dick Grayson...do you know how awkard this is? I mean I had this humongous crush on you and now its just awkward." said Cassie, making adaick laugh.

"After everything we've been through tonight, now its awkward that I'm both Dick Grayson and Nightwing?" He teased, making Cassie blush tomato red.

"Alittle."she muttered under her breath. he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Cas, things don't have to be awkward between us, just because I'm Dick Grayson doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently, we'll still be family." he replied she smiled and hugged him, feeling an incredible sense of love and devotion.

"But, how did Tarantula know you're real identity?" he asked,

"You'r cellphone, she called me and told me to meet her at the warehouse." she explained, Nightwing's eyes widened. That was how she found out.

"Robin said he tapped into your phone and deleted your personal info, and contacts in case she decides to keep it."

Nightwing sighed in relief, she yawned and curled up under the covers, feeling very sleepy.

"Good night Cas." said Nightwing, tucking her in and gently kissing her forehead good night. He got up and opened the door to let Zatanna in to heal him and Impulse.

* * *

Tarantula woke up in a holding cell, she recognized this place as Belle Reve, she glared at the wall next to her and punched it... she had been so close...

"Close to what Tarantula? to nearly killing the demi-goddess and bringing me her blood?" asked a voice inside her head she recognized as her master's voice. immediately, she bowed in respect.

"Milord, my master I have failed you." she muttered under her breath, the man chuckled, he could easily kill her, but she was far too useful a pawn.

"Nonsense deary, our plan has only just begun, soon I will rule over the humans and the non metas, they will all tremble beneath my feet, and as promised not only will I give you a position of power, I will also allow you to have Nightwing."

Tarantula smiled at her master's mercifulness.

"But for now however, I need someway to get the girl's blood." said the voice.


End file.
